British Parliament
The Parliament of the United Kingdom is a group of highly powerful people with many valuable assets, and even more money. There are representatives from England, the EITC, Navy, All the islands, Countries throughout the world, and much more. Even though the members of Parliament do not agree on everything, they still hold the power of the Caribbean, and the world, in their hands. Due to the fact that there is no leader, no rebellions have ever taken place, but that doesn't mean a parliament meeting isn't violent. It is sometimes described as a worldwide version of the Brethren Court, only much more powerful and diverse. History The British Parliament was formed on June 20th, 1769. The founding members included, Jack Swordmenace, Simon Treasurehawk, Ben Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Francis Bluehawk, Duchess of Anemois, James Warhawk, and David Bladekidd. It started as a meeting of the EITC, but several pirates infiltrated it, and soon after they formed the Parliament. Not to mention, including all the guildmasters and their guilds, the Parliament holds over 2,132 guild members, even though it is NOT a guild. The first meeting of Parliament took place in Fort Charles, on August 19th 1772, on Hassiles Ocean. The members discussed the future of the Caribbean, and the EITC and Pirate representatives fought a TON. However, the fighting and rowdiness soon ceased when Swordmenace and Warhawk brought up the troubling matter of what new surprises and danger awaited them at Raven's Cove... *After several more meetings, the Parliament had become full with members, and are no longer accepting members. *The latest meeting included a speech on Ben Macmorgan's blockade of Tortuga, where he agreed to eventually remove his War Frigates from their places. Members #Jack Swordmenace- Representative of France and Port Royal, Founder #Duchess of Anemois- Aid to Jack, Representative of the Queen of France-Founder #Captain Leon-Representative of EITC, Founder #Ben Macmorgan-Representative of U.K. and Founder #David Bladekidd-Representative of the Japanese Empire, Founder #James Warhawk-Representative of the Royal British Military #Francis Bluehawk-Representative of Militia of Pirates (Francis Brigade), Founder #Stpehen-Representative of Padres Del Fuego #Samuel Firemonger- Representative of Italy #Samuel Redbeard- Co- Representative of the King of England, EITC #Matthew Richardson- Representative of Germany #Ian Bone Crusher- Representative of the Turks #Zachary-Representative of Cuba and Voodoo #Remy-Representative of Townsmen #George Treasurestealer-Representative of Spain #Matthew Fireskull-Representative of Russia #Giratina Origin Forme- Representative of Canada #Kat Bluebonnet-Representative of Tortuga #Simon Treasurehawk- Representative of Brazil #Richard Goldvane- Representative of India -- Im sorry but since i am in the CIG the new stinking ' rule ' is i cant be here. Are you just jealous of them? id rather represent MY guild than represent India. Sorry but i quit. #Piplupower- Representative of Madagascar ''ATTENTION! It has come to surface that recently war was declared between Parliament members Ben Macmorgan and Francis Bluehawk. Although a fellow member of Parliament, Jack Swordmenace, was able to lesson conflicts between United Empire, led by Macmorgan, and Francis Brigade, led by Francis Bluehawk, it must be understood that actions such as this are ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE. The Parliament will call a vote on how to handle the situation, below. Please place your opinions and ideas on how to handle this accordingly. Thank you. ''Greencloths ( Repesenitive of Padres Del Fuego. ) ~ I think.... let them have their war. It's none of the Parilaments busness, its their guilds, let them do what they want. I mean... what if you had a guild, and you HATED another guild.. so you declared war.... and then you have to leave an alliance just because the enemy is in it, that wouldn't be right now, would it? I was a Brigade once, and i KNOW that they will NEVER turn down a war with their ARCH ENEMY! So let them have their so called ' War '. It wont even go through anyway... { {SUBST: User :Captaingoldvane2/ AutoSig} } 03:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia ~ I do not want to get involved in war with these 2 guilds. Elite Thievery Co. is not the kind for wars. Though I do think the Parliament needs to take action against the war, without joining the war in any way. Kat Bluebonnet~ Representative of Blue Scurvy Dogs~ I will not fight any other guild or my own brother. Blue Scurvy Dogs is a peaceful guild who doesn't fight other guilds. The Parliament doesn't need to take part in any war. Stpehen~ Same here, we are a peaceful guild. Btw, i can kill kat in PvP. lol. Don't do this war. Jack Swordmenace, Representative of Port Royal, France, Grand Duke of Avignon- Allow me to clarify my above bulletin. The Parliament will not take part in this war, although I was suggesting we need to decide what to do about the war itself. We are not a guild, we don't have any military force. However, we do have the ability to issue certain accordances against those members of Parliament who act in sporadic and unacceptable ways, such as declaring war on each other. While the war is for the most part over, or at least ceased temporarily, it is important that we can be sure that this will NEVER happen again, and thus, some action must be taken on behalf of these two members of Parliament who acted in direct defiance of our rules and very purpose itself. Await your reply. ~Jack Swordmenace~ George Treasurestealer ( Representive Of Spain ) Let Them Have War Whoevers Lose May Be Let Go of The Job! Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia ~ We need to take action against this war but without joining the war. If the Parliament is going to have any order we need to not have wars. Either we stop the war without fighting, or, we kick the out of the Parliament. George Treasurestealer~Representive of spain~ I Agree Matthew No War Will Be The Outcome All For Who Benjamin And Francis Are Kicked Out Say AYE ( Aye ) Jack Swordmenace, Representative of Port Royal, France, Grand Duke of Avignon- Aye James Warhawk, Representative of the United States of America- I believe that we must either call for an immediate cease fire, or we shall restrictions on Macmorgan's and Bluehawk's armies, as well as the size of their navy. Simon Treasurehawk (Gm of Maurader's Militia) ~ Founder ~~ I believe it would be better for the parliment to let Francis and Benjamin settle out their differences -- UNTIL they come closer to interfering with any of the other armies. Once other guilds get involved we will then act... Nate Raidhawk (Head Bandido) ~ Even though I'm not part of the Parliament, I think they should be able to have a war, even though they are of the same group. Things like this are common amongst EITC guilds and pirates. Also- Do you think you guys can fit me in as the representative of bandits? Or bandidos? ''Nvm.'' Simon Treasurehawk (Founder) ~ Matthew, kicking them out would probably make Benjamin mad and you know Francis he won't care too much it think, in other words making more war. IMPORTANT! Someone has been removing members of Parliament! We used to have 16 members and now we apparently only have 10. This is unacceptable. Kat, did you remove the former Representative of Tortuga? Also, on a less significant matter, Please don't invite yourself to Parliament. This is invite only, and by invite only, it means you have to be invited. You can ask to join, but don't automatically join yourself - coughs - ~ Jack Swordmenace~ ~Kat Bluebonnet~ I didn't remove any users from the list. I was added to list by somebody else. James Warhawk, representative of the United States-I added her, David reseigned due to a scandal with his wife. Jack Swordmenace- Oh, dear lord James don't you think that's a bit personal to put on a page? XD ''ATTENTION PARLIAMENT MEMBERS!!!!!!!! It appears that we left out a very important figure in the Carribean, the GM of the ETC, Eliza Creststeel. Now, we ARE going to invite her in the parliament, but the problem is, what will she represent? It cannot be a guild, or a group of guilds either. Please write what she will represent in the comments below. Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia~She could be Representative of... Africa? I don't know I'm in her guild, ETC but I don't know if that helps or not. Stpehen~Representative of Padres del Fuego~Maybe she could be representative of the new world or something? George T ~representive of spain~ Kick Ben And FRancis Off Kat Bluebonnet~Representative of Tortuga- Maybe she could be the represenative of the Carribbean? I don't think Eliza will join us but you can try. Jack Swordmenace, Founder, Representative of Port Royal and France- Perhaps she could be Representative of Madagascar, the Pirate Haven. Simon Treasurehawk ~ She could be Representative of Chile or Brazil or South Africa. James Warhawk, Founder, Representative of the United States of America- I think if she does accept, she shall be appointed representative of maybe Raven's Cove? Simon Treasurehawk ~ If she is going to be Raven's cove representative, can I be Representative of Brazil?? James Warhawk, Founder, Representative of the United States of America-Hmm, if she IS going to be Raven's Cove Rep. Then I will think about making Simon Rep. of Brazil. Simon Treasurehawk ~ Yes... Jack Swordmenace, Founder, Rep. of France, Viscount of Port Royal, Grand Duke of Avignon - Why isn't Simon on the list anymore? Since we don't have a representative of Brazil, I second that Simon should be the Representative of Brazil. I'll go ahead and put it up. =New position open!= ''It has recently been discovered we have no representatives from the Papal States. If you are interested in becoming the Representative of the Papal States (The Vatican), please list your name below. NOTE: THIS POSITION IS STRICTLY FOR A HOLY MAN. ALSO MUST BE A PRACTICING CATHOLIC. NO PIRATES, EITC, OR NAVY CAN APPLY FOR THIS POSITION. Await your reply, ~ Jack Swordmenace (list your names below) New Rule Jack Swordmenace, Dog O'Hawk, James Warhawk, Duchess of Anemois, Remy, and Captain Leon have now signed a contract, stated whoever joins this, "Confederacy of Guilds", will be hereby dismissed from the Parliament. We ask that it be disbanded or we will be forced to enact this law immediately. Category:Sigs